This invention relates to a castor for furniture items, having two co-axial wheels.
In the prior art castor, the wheels were mounted fixedly to a horizontal axle, whereby after a short period of use of the castor, hair, threads and other hard to remove materials collected therebetween, which definitely impeded the wheel rolling capacity and, accordingly, the castor operation.